Legend of Fiara: The Metal Handed Warrior
by dalucifer
Summary: Three people: Rensaiga, Reena, and Nina, from the Hakura Village, set out to the forest to the north to gather some food for their village. Things turn out to be bad as a man named Grenada shows up and ruins their trip to the forest.


Chapter 1: The Metal Warrior

On a planet named Fiara, there was constant wars between the many small nations for hundreds of years. Ten years ago, the planet was finally at rest, no wars going on for once. There was peace between all the nations and everything was going fine in the year 406 of the New Age Calendar. Now, the story begins in a small town called Hakura, a small village surrounded by farm fields and has a forest to the north of it, where a few young people begin their journey.

"Rensaiga, are you ready to go on our journey to the forest yet?" yelled a young girl with long green hair, tanned skin, and silver eyes. The girl, named Reena, was wearing a blue t-shirt that seemed it was a few sizes too small along with some black shorts that went past her knees. On her belt, there was a dagger about a foot long, and on her back there was a quiver full of arrow with a bow also hanging from her back.

"I'm ready...just hold on for once and stop being all hyper..." said Rensaiga as he was walking towards Reena. Rensaiga was about a foot taller than Reena even though they were the same age. Rensaiga wasn't wearing a shirt at all, showing off his muscles, and he wore some black pants that a martial artist would wear. Strapped to his belt were two light weight swords that were pretty beaten up.

Rensaiga started walking out of the village with Reena, but a familiar face to both of them showed up. It was Nina, a young adult with short purple hair with pale skin and dark blue eyes. Nina wore a white short that was long on her along with blue pants that were baggy on her. In her left hand, she held the Silver Diamond Staff, an expensive staff that belonged to the best mage in the whole village.

"Okay, it's another month you two...time to get some more food for the village. I sometimes can't stand this job with all of those thieves trying to take our stuff...it gets annoying..." sighed Nina as the three of them walked towards the forest ahead.

The forest was pretty big and had a dark feeling to it, mainly because there was very little sunlight getting through the thick trees. the forest had many large animals that could feed villages for months and many people from nearby villages come in this forest to gather food, along with many thieves in here.

Rensaiga kept on walking forward when he saw a giant bear in front of him. "You two can stay back...I got this bear taken care of..." Rensaiga sprinted towards the bear as fast as he could and started running towards the right. The bear stood up on its hind legs and roared as it threw its claws up in the air, ready to attack Rensaiga at any time. Rensaiga jumped off of a tree to the right and did a flip in the air above the bear. While he was upside down, Rensaiga took out both of his katanas and turned around to face the bear. As Rensaiga was falling down towards the bear, he pointed his swords downwards and stabbed the swords in the bears huge muscular back as he came down to the ground. Rensaiga held the swords in an X formation in front of him as he started running at the bear. However, he was interrupted as a small beam of light flew through the bear's head, killing the bear instantly. the bear quickly fell to the ground as blood poured out of its head.

"Who are you?" shouted Rensaiga, wondering who just killed the bear.

"It is not important for you to know," replied the middle-aged man as he stepped out from the shadows. He was tall and light skinned as he approached the bear. "I'm taking this bear since I killed it..."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" shouted Rensaiga as he charged the unknown man.

"Bad move young one..." laughed the man as he took out a sword and sliced both of Rensaiga's hands off of his body. Blood was pouring out of Rensaiga's arms as his dismembered hands lay in front of him covered in a puddle of blood. Rensaiga couldn't believe how strong this man was.

Reena ran over towards Rensaiga as fast as she could and saw his hands on the ground on front of him. Reena was shocked and couldn't move at all, she was too shocked at what she just saw. Her legs were trembling while just standing there in front of Rensaiga.

"Hurry up Reena," cried Rensaiga, "bandage my arms already so the blood stops pouring out like a stream!"

Reena reached into a brown pack on her right hip and pulled out white medical taped, and taped the holes in his arms shut to stop the blood flow. She looked down at the bandages and saw that the blood was trying to burst out. Reena quickly put a few more layers of tape around the already existing bandages to stop the blood flow.

Meanwhile, Nina was standing in front of the man who had just chopped off Rensaiga's hands. Nina tighly gripped her staff and had an angry look on her face as she stared at the man.

"So, you're Nina Westbloom of the Hakura Village. You're well known around the Hillside Region, the biggest region of land in Fiara. You must be pretty strong...why are you wasting your talents fighting with these punks and for that tiny village when you could be joining up with the Wasfateru Army?" stated the man.

"Just shut up...Grenada of the Wasfateru Army...Anyways, I bet you're searching for 'it', and I must stop you..." grumbled Nina.

Nina ran as fast as she could with her staff to the right side of her around her hip. She swung it towards Grenada's head, but he easily ducked and grinned. He placed his hand on Nina's stomach and chanted a weird spell. "O Goddess of the Moon, lend me your mystic power to defeat my enemy. Lunar Explosion!" Grenada's right hand glowed white as it was pressed against Nina's stomach. Nina couldn't move, she knew the end was near. Her stomach exploded first, then the rest of her body fell backwards to the ground as there was a huge hole in Nina's stomach.

"Foolish woman...she could have been on of Wasfateru's elite, but she made the wrong choice...Oh well, and for you two kids, I'll see you in the future." With that said, Grenada took off and eventually was out of site.

-- One Year Later --

"So Rensaiga, I see you have gotten used to the metal hands by now," said Reena as both of them were on top of a hill under a large tree that provided good shade.

"Yes, and I love these hands..." grinned Rensaiga as he said that to Reena.

Rensaiga had gotten his hands replaced with steel hands. The fake hands were twice as big as his regular hands and it had two weird features. There was a rectangular box that was short on top of each hands, and inside the box, a blade would come out by pushing a button on top of the little box. The blade was as long as a dagger's blade, but just as sharp as a sword blade. There was another odd feature on his knuckles: little holes. The little holes were used to fire small bullets of spirit energy at the opponent.

"Well Reena, let's head to the old guy's house at the southern end of the village and ask him what he wanted us to do," said Rensaiga as he started running away from Reena.

"Right! Let's go!" yelled Reena as she followed Rensaiga to the old man's house.


End file.
